Dragonball Z vs DC and Marvel battles
by vegitto5890
Summary: Im going to do some battles between dbz and comic characters. These wont be battles to the death, they will just Ko each other. That still means the one who got Koed could have been killed. I am open to suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Dbz vs. DC

Goku vs. Superman

Superman was in the justice league tower when jon told him there was a disturbance and that he should check it out. Someone had fallen through portal and the portal has closed. Superman raced to the portal to see if this was a friend of foe. He found a man in orange and blue clothing looking confused. Who are you, said Superman. Im goku and I got sucked into this portal that my friend bulma made to travel dimensions and now im here. Well can you get back, superman asked, still cautious about this stranger who can travel dimensions and be so carefree. I don't think so, do you want to fight, its been a while since I got a good fight. What fight now, ok clark though he could fight him and figure out his power in case he became a threat.

They went to a deserted place. Goku immediately phased out and came right behind clark to elbow him in the back of the head. That send superman flying until stopped himself. This guy is strong, he can actually hurt me, though clark. Before he could finish his thought, he was surrounded by 5 goku's. Clark knew they were fake so he went threw the nearest one and punched it and went right through. Next goku came up right under him and punched him the the gut which made superman bend over. Ok I need to use more power of this guy, thought superman. Now superman was serious and he punched goku in the face and send him flying into the mountain. Goku came out 5 seconds later not hurt. Then goku turned super saiyan and superman was surprised at this transformation. You cant beat me, said goku. Your moves are too slow and in this form im more powerful. With that goku used IT to come right in front of superman and hit him with a charged up Kamehameha. The smoke cleared and superman was lieing on the ground unconscious. The justice league soon arrived and asked what happened. Luckily for goku superman woke up and explained everything. Then goku felt shenron was summoned he was wished back by his family so goku waved bye at everyone.

Winner: Goku

Ok guys so goku won since he is faster and has more destructive attacks in super saiyan form than superman. Superman can fly really fast in space due to being able to accelerate but he is not that fast when he fights. He has been tagged by wonder woman and batman before. Although he can fight fast enough to create sonic booms. Goku and z fighters fight alot faster since master roshi and krillin in dragonball. They were able to have a fight in one second and the fights got faster since. Therefore, goku is faster than superman in combat just like wonder woman is. He can also dish out more destruction like z fighters can destroy planets since saiyan saga. Superman has not been able to destroy a planet in one shot as far as I know and his best attack the IMP destroyed a copy of the moon but failed to destroyed the real moon which was right next to it so goku can dish out more destruction. Superman has been knocked out by those types of attacks before many times so goku takes the win by KO. Next fight will be Gohan vs. Supergirl.


	2. Chapter 2

Dbz vs. DC

Vegeta vs. Zod

General Zod was coming to planet earth to take revenge on a certain kryptonian. His eyes was full of anger and hate for Kal El the son of Jor El. When he reached planet earth his team hacked the communications systems of all major countries including the United States, China, and Russia. It would be easier to find Kal by putting the people of earth against him. He told them they had 24 hours to bring him kal el or suffer the consequences. Superman was at his parents farm when he heard this and didn't know he it could be.

At Capsule Corporation, Bulma was trying to figure out what was going on. The Japanese government had contacted her to stop the person who was hacking their system. She was trying her best and had managed to pinpoint the location to a satellite type object in space. This alien could be dangerous, she said to Vegeta. "Ill kill him if he comes here," said Vegeta. "You better control yourself, Vegeta, we don't know what were up against," said Bulma. Don't worry Ill solve all Ill problems and blast this ship into nothing, Vegeta said with a smile. He was bored and this was the perfect way to get his blood flowing. With that he went out of the house and looked up in the sky and spotted the ship. He charged a ki blast which was enough to destroy the moon and fired.

General Zod we have a unindetified object coming in fast, said one of his assistants. "What is it," said Zod curious if superman had finally given up. It approaching fast sir and is going to hit. What? Was all Zod could say before everything went white. The ship was blow to nothing and the remaining krptonians were badly wounded. Zod was bleeding a lot but still alive angry at the person who destroyed his ship.

Vegeta sensed the aliens were still alive so he flew up to meet them. "Hello and welcome to the end of your life," said Vegeta. "Who are you?," asked Zod. "I am the man who will kill you for coming to Earth, " said Vegeta. Haha, you couldn't harm me fool, Zod smiled he though he was stronger than this earthling. I might be wounded but I still kill you and with that Zod rushed to Vegeta ready to stike. Vegeta waited and just stood there as Zod delievered a punch to the face. The punch made Vegeta head go back but then he smiled. "Impressive you made he bleed" as one drop of blood came down vegeta face. Zod was surprised Vegeta didn't die and got ready for combat. Vegeta then rushed Zod to fast for him to follow and punched him sending him back down to earth. Zod stopped himself before reaching the ground. The two exchanged really fast punches that created sonic booms. Vegeta decided it was time to end this and turned super saiyan. "This was a good fight but its time for you to die". With that, Vegeta moved to fast for Zod to react and punched him in the stomach making him bend over and cough blood then he grabbed Zod by the hair and threw him into the sky. Zod at this had been tired of battle. He was getting angry that this earthling was beating him yet he was too weak and bloody to move. Vegeta charged up a Big bang attack and laucnched it and it hit Zod. Zod fought back as he was pushed into space. Soon Vegeta powered up the Blast more and it consumed Zod" Zod was know unconscious in space. Looks like I won" and with that Vegeta went up to grab Zod body with a smile, his face.

Superman later found out about what Vegeta did to Zod and thanked him. Zod was send to the Phantom Zone and Vegeta was back to training.

Winner: Vegeta

Vegeta is faster and stronger than Zod in super saiyan saiyan form. Zod could keep up with Vegeta in base form but Vegeta as a super saiyan is too much for Zod. Zod has not displayed being able to fight at the speed Vegeta does regularly and Vegeta can destroy a planet like nothing at the end of the series. Krptonians have been Koed before by moon explosions. Vegeta has dodged android 19 eye beams standing right in front of him and fights so fast that slower Z fighers had trouble tracking him. Not to mention goku was able to dodge blast traveling into space in an instant and vegeta can do that same. I know I said I would gohan vs. supergirl but I decided not to. Now for some marvel vs. dbz. Beta Ray Bill vs. Bills the two Bills will duke it out.


End file.
